You're Different
by mistymurder
Summary: A Jeff the killer love story. Young highschooler Jessica and her sister Lisa are new to a school Jeff is following troy one of the bullies that helped randy and Kieth when troy's daughter begins victimizing Jessica and Lisa. After helping Jessica he starts to get attached will Jeff fall for her?
1. unfinished Buisness part 1

Unfinished Business part 1

*note I will have them describe each other then I will switch point of views*  
Jessica that's my name has always been my name but nobody can say it as chillingly as him.  
Jeff call me Jeff but nobody could say it as innocently yet twisted as her  
A huge red lined smile, a forever stare that meant business, shaggy black hair, skin pale as snow, and a white jacket  
Red and black plaid skirt, a black top, combat boots, a belt of bullets, pale skin, a wide smile, blond hair, and beautiful green eyes  
Jeff's Pov  
Sunlight horrible stuff. I was in a tree watching a group of girls talk one of them the daughter of the only bully that attacked me that was still alive her name was Brittany when two girls walked up one girl had blond hair that covered one eye she was with a girl with pitch black hair a green bow in her hair they were just walking by when Brittany tripped the black haired girl and took her bow I moved closer in order to her what Brittany was saying to the blonde haired girl whom was helping the other up "you ok Lisa" the blonde haired girl asked "yeah I'm fine sis" she responded. They were sisters I moved closer this issue with Brittany was getting even more personal "Jessica you bitch!" Brittany yelled Jessica looked up with a pissed expression she went to say something but was cut short by Brittany whose fist collided with Jessica's face. I looked away for second bad memories of randy picking on lui coming back. I looked back to see Brittany whom now had a knife stab Lisa in the chest "Lisa!"I heard Jessica say and rush to Lisa's side Brittany laughing kicking Jessica down and raising the knife Jessica grabbed Brittany's wrist and pushed upwards to keep the knife away from her I was about to interfere when I saw Brittany's dad "I've got some work to do" I muttered to myself then I ran to gut her father as soon as possible "remember me?" I asked inches from him "w-what j-Jeff? I-it's not possible you but you died we lit you on fire?!" he exclaimed before he could say another word I swung at him with the knife he fell to the floor gasping as he breathed his last breath's I whispered "go to sleep" the girls! I ran back in time to see Brittany sink the knife into Jessica's shoulder. Jessica let out a scream of pain as Brittany pulled the knife out and walked away. Jessica and Lisa were both bleeding now but Jessica stood up grimacing she held her sister applying pressure to her sisters wound "s-sis I-I'm so cold" she said Jessica quickly took off her black jacket and draped it over her sisters shoulders "shhhhhh you're going to be fine I won't let you die" she said before passing out I had to help I ran over to see her eyes closing. I called an ambulance for her sister. I then headed for her house following the police car that was going to fetch their parents I held Jessica in my arms I looked at her face it was pulled into a large smile she was beautiful I then fixed up her shoulder placed her on her bed and left to come back later the next morning.


	2. unfinished buisness part 2

*sry short chapter*  
Jessica's POV  
"Lisa!" I yelled she had been stabbed Brittany then kicked me and tried to stab me. I struggled with her for a while until one of her friends kicked me in the face hard. I saw white and then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder I screamed. I regained my vision to see her walking away laughing my sister Lisa was bleeding she was hurt badly. I got up my shoulder hurt like hell but I couldn't let my sister die my shoulder was bleeding worse the more I moved I helped up my sister and pushed on the chest wound with my hand "s-sis I-I'm so cold" she said I frowned and placed my jacket on her shoulders "shhhhhh you're going to be fine I won't let you die" I smiled getting dizzier by the second I knew I was lying one of us was going to die then I collapsed my eyes slipping shut as they closed I saw a boy with skin white as snow his face smiling wildly he had no eye lids his eyes lined with black he had black hair then I fainted.


	3. The next day

I woke up in a panic "Lisa! Lisa! Where is Lisa?!" I yelled starting to get out of bed when I noticed something the same smile and eyes were sitting in the shadows of the corner of my room. "h-hello?" I hesitated "hello" It answered "who are you? What's your name? Where's my sister?" I asked "tsk tsk tsk so many questions for such a small girl" the voice answered "p-please just answer me" I said the eyes seemed to roll in the darkness "fine just sit down we wouldn't want that wound getting any nastier now would we" the voice replied I sat down "ok now answer me" I said that's when he walked out of the shadows the same boy from yesterday "y-you you….." I was stopped he placed a finger in front of my mouth "I saved you my names Jeff and your sister is at the hospital she's fine j….um… Jessica wasn't it?" Jeff questioned I nodded "alright nice to meet you" he said moving his hand away from my mouth and holding it out for me to shake. I shook his hand "its nice to meet you too why'd you…" I began "you should really kick that girls butt" he interrupted "who?" he looked at me funny "did she hit you in the head that hard?" he asked "ugh no but who?... oh Brittany yeah I plan too" he smiled even wider if that was possible "so um wanna watch some T.V?" I asked him he nodded and sat by me "I switched on the T.V "Yesterday a young man was found dead outside yellow bridge high-school the killer left no evidence of his appearance at the crime scene officer care to give a report? Sure we have reviewed the secrurity footage already the killer is not scene in the footage…" the lady and officer on the T.V said I looked at jeff he was laughing under his breath as to not let me hear he caught me staring "what?" he asked "so um did you know him?" I asked gesturing towards the T.V "hm? Oh yeah the guy was a real jerk" Jeff said glacing at the T.V as they hauled the mans body away a girl in the background was crying "wait a minute?!" I gasped "what?!" he asked "That's Brittany!" I gaped at the T.V Suddenly the camera zoomed in on her she was crying "*sniffle* I was j-just in school a-and some crazed jessica girl walked up and threw me to the floor *sniffle* she hit me in the face *sniffle* and told me she was going to kill m-my dad" she said "BRITTANY THAT BITCH!" i exclaimed lunging at the t.v jeff caught my wrist i screamed there was pain in my wrist i looked back he was starring at my wrist looking shocked thats when he pulled me into a hug  
Jeff POV  
we where watching T.V when an interview with brittany came up. next thing I knew jessica lunged at the t.v "BRITTANY THAT BITCH" Igrabbed her wrist on impulse she cried out in pain I glanced at her wrist and noticed something I had not noticed before she had deep red cuts all along her wrist she looked back at me I pulled her into a hug her small fragile body in my arms I never wanted to let go I raised her wrist for her to see "why?" I asked something was diffrent she was shaking i thought maybe I had scared her by my sudden pull until I heard a sniffle she was crying. I had never seen her cry before. "s-she... I was depressed and she told me that i should go die t-that nobody loved me then Icame home a-and m-my dad was drunk h-he told me t-that he hated me so I did this" she spoke shakily. Anger surged through my body Apparently the apple dosn't fall from the tree when it comes to Troy. she was still shaking but she had stopped crying. "AND NOW IM A WANTED FUGITIVE FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!" she screamed. I was about to say something when i heard a voice from down stairs "JESSICA GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE!" it yelled im assuming it was her dad because she pulled away from the hug and headed for the door "i'll be right back" she almost whimpered


	4. I'll kill them all

Jessica POV  
"JESSICA GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE" i heard my dad yell i unwillingly moved away from Jeff's hug I didn't want to leave his arms because I felt safe I know what you're thinking I'm being held by a murder I should feel anything but safe yet I still felt safe possibly even loved. "i'll be right back" i let said letting out a slight whimper I knew that my dad had most likely seen the news report I left my room bracing myself for what was sure to come. I felt like i was being followed so i looked back i didn't see anyone but i knew he was following me because my bedroom door which i had shut was slightly ajar "Please just stay in my room i don't want you to see this" I said  
Jeff's POV  
she left her room shutting the door quietly behind her. I quickly followed silently opening her door. why was i following her again? oh yeah i was following her because when she looked at me and said "ill be right back" there was an express of fear on her face. I dashed around a corner hiding from her sight when she looked back i looked across damnit! i left the door open she saw this I heard her sigh "please just stay in my room I dont want you to see this" she said what didnt she want me to see? She turned around going all the way downstairs. I quickly found a spot where I had a perfect view of her and her father "YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS SHIT!" he yelled "d-dad I" she whimpered "I DON'T WANNA FUCKING HERE IT" he yelled advancing I didn't like how the scene before me was unfolding Jessica seemed to shrink back slightly "but dad I-" she was cut off by her father whom reared his hand back and slapped her knocking her onto the floor. she screamed out in pain. "SHUT UP!" he screamed kicking her in the side she coughed "Dad you're drunk again!" she screamed as he kicked her in the side again "SHUT UP! YOU'RE A WORTHLESS UGLY BITCH I WISH IT HAD BEEN YOU BEING TAKEN AWAY ON THAT GURNEY INSTEAD OF THAT POOR GIRLS FATHER" he yelled repeatedly kicking her in the side i had seen enough I was enraged I ran and jumped on his back pulling out my knife sinking it into his neck repeatedly "YOU SIR DONT DESERVE TO LIVE! PICKING ON THIS POOR GIRL YOU LIKE THAT MAN ON T.V SO MUCH?! YOU CAN JOIN HIM IN HELL! SO WHY DONT YOU JUST GO TO SLEEP!" I screamed at him he fell to the floor i stabbed him in the shoulder i twisted the knife around he screamed in pain i then sliced down his back diagonally his blood poured onto the kitchen floor he then breathed his last breath's I pulled my knife out of his back and tossed it to the side I looked up at Jessica thinking that she would be scared of me surprisingly she was smiling that huge smile that i love so much I stood up covered in her fathers blood reaching out a hand she grabbed my hand I pulled her off the floor I thought that she would run away but surprisingly she embraced me "thank you" she muttered I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer "you're welcome" we stood there for a while then she let go of me "why don't you go pack some things" I said "like what?" she asked "Any thing that you need you're coming to live with me" I said "ok" she said she then kissed me sparks flew it seemed I kissed her back The kiss seemed to last forever but she soon pulled away and went upstairs to get what she needed I cleaned up the scene of the kitchen "I'll kill them. anyone who hurts her I'll kill them all" i muttered under my breath


	5. The visit

*disclaimer: the songs in this chapter do not belong to me enjoy*  
Jessicas POV  
We kissed! I cant belive it we kissed! I had never kissed a boy before! and now he wants me to live with him?! I'm so excited and happy and confused oh it's just complicated. I walked over and turned on my music. My music had always been there for me and now i have someone besides my music. I began packing my clothes I opened my closet I pulled out my favorite T-shirts. A Blood on The Dance-Floor T-shirt, a Black Veil Brides T-shirt, a Sleeping with Sirens T-shirt, a Asking Alexandria T-shirt, and finnally a Creepypasta T-shirt that I designed online. I then walked over to my dresser and pulled out some pairs of ripped jeans, under wear, socks etc. I went into my closet slipping on my combat boots. The song Blackout by Breathe Carolina came on. I started dancing. "I'm only gettin started I wont blackout this time I've got nothing to waste" it sang I was singing along when I noticed Jeff at the door way I stopped singing and dancing "I um I was just" I stopped trying to explain and began blushing Jeff started laughing his ass off. "oh you're so cute you're like a little kitty" he remarked walking over and pinching one of my cheeks. "yeah well this kitten's got claws" I said he chuckled slightly "ready to go" he asked "yeah just let me tell li- Lisa!" I exclaimed "what about her she's fine" he asked "yeah but were will she go dads dead and Mom was leaving him the other day and she won't know who to live with" I said "we'll stop by the hospital on the way there or you will I'll be waiting outs-" he was talking but I cut him off with a kiss "no you'll come in with me" I said. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my second black jacket and tossed it at him "here you can wear this in the hospital with the hood on then when we're out of the hospital you can put your white hoody on again" I said "ok" he said


	6. The visit part 2

Nurse POV  
"ehem" the young girl in front of me cleared her throat. I was more focused on staring at the boy next to her he seemed familiar. "Ehem!" she Cleared her throat a little louder breaking me out of my intense stare " Oh yes how may I help you young lady?" I asked "what room is Lisa in?" she asked "Oh you must be her sister Jessica right?" I asked she tilted her head to the side slightly "yeah why?" she asked "Because she's been rambiling on and on about you asking repeatedlty where you were and if you were ok then the T.V was on and she was saying that the poor innocent girl on it had attacked you and her she's being taken to the mental hospital today she's in room 37 if you want to visit her but you'll have to leave in fifteen minutes" I replied her mouth gaped open and she ran down the hall pulling the boy behind her poor girl

Jeff's POV  
I was glad that Jessica had distracted her when she did because the nurse at the front desk was one of the nurses that had taken care of me. We found out that they were going to take lisa to a mental hospital next thing I knew Jessicas hand was in mine and she was pulling me behind her at a frighteningly fast speed. We finnally arrived at room 37 as Jessica reached for the door handle i palced my hand on top of hers causing her to look at me "hey she's going to be fine" I said she nodded then we opened the door togehter  
Jessica's POV  
I went to open the door I was so scared I think Jeff could feel my fear because he placed his hand on mine and when I looked up fear struck in my eyes he said "Hey she's going to be fine" I hope so i thought to myself nodding. We then opened the door there she was a bandage around her chest and her black hair was in knots. She had bags under her eyes i wouldn't doubt that she had lost nights of sleep over my safe ty. If it wouldnt have been for jeff telling me were she was I probubly would have done the same. He's such a great guy just a little misunderstould thats all. Because if he really didnt care he would have let her and I both die. "l-lisa" my voice wavered she looked so weak whenshe had always looked so strong her head darted towards me "Jessica!" she yelled and nearly jumped out of bed Jeff and I approached her I placed my hand on her shoulder "You're not fully healed yet sis you need to stay in bed" I said she nodded and quickly changed the subject "Did you see what she said about you on T.V?!" she asked "yes she did nearly jumped on the T.V to" Jeff said my sister gasped then made an ooh noise "so who's this your boyfriend?" she asked teasingly I turned bright red and so did Jeff him and I just looked at eachother not sure how to answer her question she swung her hand "oh I'm just teasing sis but seriously you should introduce me to him" she said "right Lisa this is Jeff Jeff this is Lisa" I said he waved his hand slightly to say hi she smiled at him "hello Jeff" she said "Oh yes sis how's dad? I'm just asking to make sure that he isnt still mad" she asked I looked at the floor "he's um dead" I murmed under my breath "He's what?!" she yelled "shhh shhhh" I said telling her to be quiet "Oh sis were will you live now?" she asked pure worry and shock in her voice "I'm going to go live with Jeff you will need to live with mom after you get out of the hospital" i said she nodded there was a knock at the door "come in" Lisa said the nurse popped her head in the door way "Miss it's time to go" she said I sighed and gave my sister one last hug "goodbye" I whispered and walked out the door with Jeff. Once we were out of the hospital Jeff walked in front of me turning around and outstretching his hand "ready to go?" he asked the hope and excitment that I would say yes was very clear in his eyes I grabbed his hand and said "yes" he pulled me into a backwards hug and kissed the side of my neck wrapping his arms around my waist "good then lets go" he whispered realeaseing me I held his hand and we began walking towards slender forest.


	7. meeting the others

Jeff's POV  
she had gotten to drag me behind her now it's her turn to be dragged. As soon as we had entered Slender forest I had picked up at a running pace. Why? because she is alive she is human. You see when you enter slender forest anyone who hunts there like Slenderman, the Rake, Etc... they get something that is somewhat like a notification and the hunt begins. The front of the forest is The Rake's territory. "w-what was that" I heard Jessica ask breathily "never mind the noises just keep running and we'll be fine" We were almost to the middle of the forest my friend Slendy's territory. "j-jeff I'm getting tired" I heard her say "See that tree up there with the note on it?" I asked "yeah what about it" she said "We have to make it up there then we can walk" I yelled sprinting into a dash I looked slightly behind me. Shit! The Rake was getting closer to Jessica. We were just a few steps away from the tree that The Rake could not go past unfortanutly The Rake was also just a few steps away thats when I remebered something I'm a creepy pasta Therfore The Rake wont kill me I'll just have to be quick to jump into slendys territory with her I stopped and picked up Jessica and tossed her into slendys territory. "wait for me right there" I yelled "Ok and Ow a little warning next time" she yelled back " Oh women up" I yelled back sarcasticlly I came to a hault as I saw The Rake look me up and down to see if I still had Jessica before I heard him growl and crawl away back to where ever he had been hiding before. Suddenly I heard Jessica scream I ran to see Slendy standing over her. "Slendy! relax she's with me" I yelled I looked up at him to here him say "**no need to yell Jeff I'm right above you**" I heard him say. Jessica ran over to me dashing behind me clinging on to my shoulder's I looked slightly over my shoulder gessturing towards Slendy "well aren't you going to say hi to slenderman?" I asked "H-hi" she muttered Slendy looked over my shoulder "**Hello my child Sorry to have frightened you"** I heard him say "I-Its ok I'm jessica" she said coming out from behind me to shake his hand I was glad to see that she had finnally come to her senses and stopped being so afraid "hey slendy would you mind escorting us to slender mansion?" I asked "**Sure Jeff I'm sure the others would love to meet your little friend**" He said I grabbed Jessicas hand and we began walking again. Soon we were half way to the mansion when something in her bag sounded like familar music she took a old nintendo 64 out of her bag it was glowing and playing the song of heaing backwards I knew who it was but i was hoping that I was halucinating "please tell me the game you have in that thing is not majoras mask" I groaned " yeah actually it is why?" she asked opening it suddenly I took then system from her placing it on the floor a few feet away from us sure enough Ben appeared "hey were is the girl who ussally plays this game?" he asked looking at me and Jessica who's hands now covered her mouth "oh my... All this time i had the haunted game and i didnt realize it" she said shocked "Ben this is my Jessica Jessica this is Ben" I sighed out "Your Jessica?!" I heard slendy,Ben, and Jessica say at the same time. Crap! I was thinking It but i didn't mean to say it.


	8. meeting the others part 2

Jessicas POV  
I couldn't belivie it i knew the game looked diffrent but i didnt think that it was the game linked precisly to Ben. He came out of the game I looked at Jeff when he wasn't paying attention he looked agervatted and off in his own world at the same time. "Hey where's the girl that ussally plays this game?" Ben asked Jeff sighed "Ben this is my Jessica Jessica this is Ben" wait wait wait what did he just say my Jessica?! "your Jessica?!" Ben, Slendy and I said at the same time. Jeff grimaced. "um Jeff you feeling alright?" I asked hoping to change the subject seeing as he looked frustrated by it "yeah I'm fine lets jsut go to slendermansion" Jeff said grabbing my hand Ben was walking in front of us chanting "Jeff and Jessica standing in a room K-I-L-L-I-N-G some body random first comes love then comes murderer marrige then comes a baby creepypasta in a-" Ben was cut off by jeff whom was holding a knife to his throat menacingly whispering "shut the hell up ben" I heard what sounded like snickering I looked up to see slenderman stiffiling a laugh. I smiled slightly not wanting to show my actual smile because i dont think that would help the situation any I heard rustling in a near by bush when someone walked through the bush "sup- oh did I catch you guys at a bad time" he asked seeing ben and Jeff's fight he then noticed me "well hello there may i bother you with a question?" he asked I opened my mouth to answer but Jeff covered my mouth retracting the knife from Ben's throat "no jack you can not have one of her kidneys go find someone else" he said "aw man" he said "Jessica this is jack jack this is-" I cut him off moving his hand from my mouth "I'm Jessica His Jessica" i said looking back at jeff whom had now turned slightly red we then continued walking soon we arrived at the mansion Jeff grabbed a hold on my hand and walked in "hi everybody this is my Jessica Jessica this is smile, splendor man, and Masky" I waved at them saying "its nice to meet you guys" "bark" barked smile I'm assuming that meant hello. "Greetings jessica" said Splendor. Masky just waved slightly. Jeff tugged on my hand pulling me towards the stairs. once we were upstairs he opened a door that had Jtk carved into it i smiled at this "I hope you don't mind sharing a room" he said "Not at all" I said he walked over grabbing my chin "good" he whispered kissing me. he soon pulled away going to walk downstairs "Jeff" I said "hm?" he asked turning around "I-um nevermind" he walked slightly towards me "no what were you going to say?" he asked "I- um I love you" I said he smiled even bigger if thats possible. "I love you too" he said before returning down stairs.


End file.
